ultimate_dc_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Shazam
Shazam is the World's Mightiest Mortal. Originally, he was a orphaned boy named Billy Batson, who was chosen by the wizard to be a champion of good. The wizard gifted Billy with the power of six legendary Greek figures, and when he spoke the wizard's name, he became an adult superhero empowered by six legendary Greek figures. Today, Shazam remains as one of the world's greatest heroes. Biography When young William Joseph (Billy) Batson's parents were killed by their treacherous assistant Theo Adam (who was revealed to be the ancient villain Teth-Adam - better known as the nefarious Black Adam), he was separated from his sister Mary and sent to live with their Uncle. Unfortunately, his uncle soon kicked Billy out and stole his inheritance. Living on the streets, Billy survived by selling newspapers until one day a strange cloaked man lead him to a part of the subway which he had never seen before. A marvelous train awaited them, covered in hieroglyphs and runes. Billy and the stranger boarded and rode the train deep into the bowels of the Earth eventually stopping in a long cavern which housed statues of the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man. There Billy met the ancient wizard Shazam who had protected mankind from the Seven Deadly Enemies for thousands of years. Shazam had observed Billy as he dealt with and endured the trials and hardships of his young life. Shazam was impressed with Billy's irrepressible altruism and optimism. He determined Billy was the worthy and proper recipient of the power of the Elders, and it was thus that Billy was chosen to become Shazam's latest champion and granted the powers the Elders; Solomon, Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles and Mercury whenever he spoke the wizard's name (SHAZAM!) aloud. Billy Batson is a bright young man with a warm and light-hearted personality. He is kind, optimistic, courageous and altruistic. Although he will usually try to avoid physical confrontation, he will always stand up for what is right no matter the personal risks or cost. Billy idolizes Supermanand, despite their many clashes, has tried to follow the Man of Steel's heroic example. Billy is quite protective of his twin sister Mary, both before and after she was also given the power of the elders and became Mary Marvel. Billy's altruistic and protective side was also evident when he defended Freddy Freeman against Captain Nazi and even persuaded the wizard SHAZAM to give the injured/crippled Freddy a share of the elders' power transforming him into Captain Marvel, Jr. In this new super-powered identity, Freddy used his powers to fight crime, injustice and evil as a member of the Marvel Family. Throughout the super-human community Billy is generally perceived as Boy Scout, perhaps even more so than his idol Superman. Captain Marvel's pure heart, good nature and irrepressible good nature have made him extremely hard to dislike, thus, appropriately, he gets along with the vast majority of people he meets. Powers and Abilities Divine Empowerment: Given powers by a dying Shazam, Billy Batson was granted the magic of Shazam which allowed him to transform and make use of powerful magical abilities. It was later revealed that SHAZAM's power is contracted through the powers of various deities such as Solomon, Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles and Mercury. * Transformation: By saying "Shazam", Billy Batson can transform into an adult version of himself with magical powers. He can fly, generate electricity, crush cars and deflect bullets off his skin. He has no inherent control of these abilities and must learn to use them. ** Superhuman Strength: The Wizard said Billy would have the strength of a demigod, thus making him as strong (at the very least) to demigods like Perseus, Heracles e.t.c. Billy can lift cars with ease, crush guns, and knock over superhuman enemies with little effort. He punched Superman enough to hurt him when he went to Kahndaq. ** Superhuman Durability: The Wizard said he has the strength of a demigod which also means his durability is at the level of demigods as he has not shown any physical weakness. Bullets have no effect on Billy, knives conventional weaponry does nothing to his physical body as well. Only the most powerful of superhumans can topple him. He withstood a punch from an enraged Superman without any noticeable pain and injury afterwards. ** Superhuman Speed: When he granted Billy his powers, the Wizard told him that he will be able to travel like lightning itself which means that Shazam can fly through the sky at multi-mach speeds upper limits are still unknown though, he has even reacted to the likes of Superman in battle. ** Magic: When the Wizard granted him his powers, Shazam became the Keeper of Magic and the Living Lightning. He can control electricity and can use various spells and enchantments. During his fight with Black Adam, Shazam enchanted his foster family, giving them not only his but their own unique powers as well seemingly without any effort. He did not become weaker after he cast the spell like he did in past incarnations of the character. *** Electrokinesis: Shazam has the ability to control electricity in a multitude of ways: **** Electro-Blast: He can discharge a powerful blast of electricity from his body and attack foes with it. *** Power Distribution: As Shazam, Batson can share a portion of his magical powers with anyone akin to family that he so chooses, giving both similar and different powers of their own based on their personalities. *** Teleportation: Showcased this when rushing to a battle from STAR Labs to Metropolis. ** Flight: Billy can fly with no upper known limits. He's fought villains in the sky and been knocked out of the sky by the same villains with the grace of a falling brick. He could no longer fly as a result of the change of gods that grant him his power but he eventually flew again. ** Immortality: In his enchanted form Billy is functionally unaging. Category:Marvel Family Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Magic Users Category:Justice League